


Their Little Girl

by ichigopuddingsan



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigopuddingsan/pseuds/ichigopuddingsan
Summary: Taina is visiting Gotham City for the summer. Her first week there, she meets Robin by chance. Shortly after she's kidnapped by Joker and Harley Quinn and forced to take on the role of their "Little Girl". Will Robin save Taina? If so at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted originally on my Fanfiction.net account under the username- Ichigopuddingsan and under the title- Their Little Girl. It can still be found there. The Robin in this story is Jason Todd. This is a Suicide Squad fanfic because it takes place before, during, and after the movie. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Taina Cruz was bored. It was her first weekend in Gotham City and her older cousin, Antonio, left her in his apartment while he went out partying with his friends. Since she had no friends there, she decided to go out and explore it. It beat sitting at home and watching re-runs of The Walking Dead. She got up from the couch, went into the spare bedroom and proceeded to brush her thick, dark brown 3A elbow length hair into a ponytail. Then she looked at herself in the mirror to check her appearance. Taina wore a black and gold sweatshirt with a white tank top underneath, matching gold leggings, and all black sneakers. She had medium sized gold hoops in her ears and a gold necklace with her name on it. To complete her look, she put on red lipstick which made her thick lips stand out beautifully. Her dark brown skin was the color of the rich soil of the earth with red undertones. To put it simply, Taina was beautiful. With only her phone, $10, and lipstick, she left her cousin's apartment. 

After twenty minutes of walking, Taina found herself in the local park. It was quiet and she was alone. While there Taina began to sing and dance. Normally it would've looked absolutely silly for a 15 year old girl to dance around the park like she was in a Disney movie but, under the cover of night anything goes. She made her way to the park's swings and began to use them. Once she reached her desired height, Taina jumped off and landed perfectly without stumbling. She bowed to her imaginary audience. Suddenly she heard someone clapping. Taina quickly looked up only to see Robin standing in front of her. Embarrassment overcame her as she realized how silly she must've looked. She looked at the ground and blushed, 

"Are you really Robin?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied in an obviously false deep voice. Taina couldn't help but laugh when she heard him speak.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, looking offended. Taina took in his colorful costume before replying,

"You talk funny." Robin rubbed his head sheepishly,

"It's to protect my identity."

“Right. Watch this,” Tiana let out a long, soft note of song as she backed away from the bird. Her soft voice evolved until she was singing “Touch” by Little Mix. It was a softer version, appropriate for the occasion, but getting the message across all the same. Her movements flowed with her increasingly intense voice. She danced to the beat of her own song, prancing about the playground like she owned it. She hit every beat, following it with movement to match. Robin watched, mesmerized by the girl’s movements. She was flexible. Her form was tight and clean, like that of a trained dancer. Everything about her captured his attention. The gleam of her amber eyes, set on his as she danced, the warmth of her cool dark skin. The stone faced robin let slip a smile. She seemed like someone Robin might want to get to know. She was new, sure, and certainly unaware of the dangers the streets of Gotham bore, but she was quick on her feet, with a spirit to match. Robin could sense it. And Robin liked it.

"Dance with me." Taina said as she held out her hand to him. Without hesitation, Robin took it. Instead of singing, Taina hummed a gentle, slow song. They both swayed and rocked to the soft melody.

"Tell me about yourself." Robin said. He just had to know more about her. Taina took a moment to admire the way his body felt against hers before replying,

"I'm Taina. I'm 15 but, I'll be 16 soon. I'm going to be a junior and I really like dancing but, you already know that. I'm visiting Gotham City for the summer. What about you?"

"There's not much I can say. I work with Batman to protect Gotham City from criminals."

"I understand. Why are you out so late?"

"I'm making sure the city is safe. Why are you out so late?"

"I'm staying with my cousin and he ditched me to go party with his friends. I got bored so I decided to go out for a walk."

"I see." Robin replied. They danced in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Taina broke it saying,

"I'm glad I went out tonight."

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"I'm really glad I met you. Do yo-" Taina was cut off as her phone rang. She reluctantly pulled away from Robin as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Do you know what time it is?" Antonio yelled. Taina pulled the phone away from her ear and gave Robin an annoyed look.

"I'm coming home. No need to yell. I'll be home soon." Taina replied before hanging up.

"I have to go." Taina said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Robin offered.

"Don't worry about me. You have more important things to do."

"I insist. The streets of Gotham aren't always safe- even with me and Batman around."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I better go before my cousin rips my head off." 

"Right. We wouldn't want that. Stay safe."

"Of course. Will I see you again?"

"Anything is possible." 

Taina started to walk away before she quickly turned around and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Robin was thankful it was dark out as he turned a bright shade of red. Before he could speak to her, Taina was running off towards the way she came. Robin stood there a moment thinking about what just happened before he proceeded to follow her keeping a safe distance. Despite what she said, he had to make sure she made it home safe. With the cover of night on his side, he was able to stay hidden easily. It also helped that she seemed to be in her own little world as she literally skipped home. Robin found himself missing the trees of the park, which had provided great cover, once they reached the streets of the city. He was forced to put more distance between him and Taina. A black van sped down the street at an alarming speed. Robin didn't bother taking action against it, he figured the local authorities could handle a simple speeding ticket. A few moments later, he heard a scream. Fearing the worst, he quickly ran to see what was wrong. 

Taina was surrounded by 5 guys wearing animal masks, carrying various blunt force weapons. Robin instantly recognized them as some of Joker's thugs. Quickly Robin called for Batman as he attacked the guy wearing the rabbit mask. All of Joker's thugs attention turned to Robin. While they were distracted, Taina took the opportunity to pick up a medium sized rock off the ground and beat one of the men wearing a duck mask on the back of the head with it. He clutched his head and stumbled a few steps. Taina grabbed his weapon- a golf club- and swung at him with it, successfully knocking him out. She went to attack another thug when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She screamed as she wrestled with the guy and attempted to escape his grasp. Robin looked and saw Taina being dragged by a guy wearing a wolf mask into the black van he'd seen moments earlier. He ran towards her only to be stopped by a guy wearing a tiger mask carrying a metal pipe. 

"ROBIN", Taina screamed as she desperately tried to escape the masked man's grasp. In the struggle, the golf club was knocked out of her hand. She fought fiercely, but the 15 year old girl was no match for the much stronger thug. Taina was dragged into the van but she quickly lunged for the door and was almost successful in escaping. She grabbed the side of the door and was half in and half out as she struggled to pull herself out of the van. The wolf masked man grabbed at her legs and tried to pull her back into the van. Taina kicked the guy in the face as hard as she could. He clutched his face and let out a howl of pain as blood gushed out of his- now broken- nose. Taina fell out of the van and was about to make a run for it, only for the rabbit masked man to throw her back into the van. Before she could make another escape attempt, the tiger and zebra masked men quickly got into the van blocking her exit. Just before the door closed, Taina saw Robin running toward the van yelling,

"Let her go!" Taina reached out a hand towards him before the van sped off. She cried as the tiger masked man tied her hands in front of her with duct tape, then her mouth was taped shut, and a piece of cloth was placed over her eyes as a blindfold. Suddenly a sharp pain struck her across the side of her face and a voice yelled,

"That was for breaking my nose, bitch!" Taina concluded that was the wolf masked man.

"I hope this girl is what the Boss is looking for." another deeper voice said.

"Me too. I'm getting sick of running around the streets of Gotham on a wild goose chase." 

"I doubt she's it. He's unpredictable there's no telling what he's looking for." voice #3 said. 

"Boss isn't going to be happy about Duck." voice #4 said.

"It was his fault. He should've known better than to let his guard down." said the deeper voice. Taina listened to them talk as she tried desperately to keep her balance. This proved to be easier said than done as whoever was driving paid no attention to the rules of the road. Her body moved every which way and several times she was knocked into the masked men. Police sirens could be heard as they drove.

"Shit! It's Batman." voice #4 shouted suddenly and the driving became even more erratic. Taina felt hope build inside of her. If Batman was coming after her then everything would be okay. 

'I'll be sure to give Robin a real kiss for getting me out of this mess.' Taina thought as she tried to gain a better sense of what the men were doing. She could feel the men moving around then there was a loud ping! sound.

"Damn. They're shooting at us. Get ready to shoot back." voice #3 said. Taina immediately flattened herself against the floor as much as she could in attempt to lessen her chances of being caught in the crossfire. A rush of wind entered the van and there were loud popping sounds. The hairs on her skin stood to attention as the cool air surrounded her. Her ears began to ring as she tried to stop herself from rolling around the van. For a moment, Taina feared she would be thrown out of the vehicle. Quickly she grabbed onto the underside of a seat as the car made a sharp turn. The sirens got more and more distant and there was a loud slamming sound. The wind stopped rushing and the men had stopped shooting. It was eerily silent for a moment.

"I think we lost them." the wolf masked man spoke.

"I don't see the damn Bat either." voice #4 spoke. The rest of the car ride went a lot smoother. Taina was able to sit up and only had to steady herself occasionally. The men appeared to have relaxed as well for they had turned on the radio and were singing along to it. The song "Bad and Boujee" by Migos ft. Lil Uzi Vert filled the space of the car. Surprisingly, the music helped calm Taina down. Probably because it was a song she heard and sang along to many times. It helped remind her that her kidnappers were people too. And people have weaknesses. After a two more songs, the car stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tiger, grab the girl." Wolf said. Taina felt a hand roughly grab her arm and she was dragged out of the van. She stumbled and almost fell but, the hand steadied her. They walked for a few moments only to stop briefly while one of the other men unlocked a door. Taina guessed they were in some sort of warehouse. The ground felt like smooth concrete and their steps echoed slightly. She could hear several voices talking amongst themselves that seemed to grow quiet as she approached and then resume conversation once she passed. 

"Where's the boss?" the deeper voiced man asked.

"He's in his office... with Harley. They've been up there awhile so it shouldn't be long before he comes back out." a voice said. 

"Figures. I guess we have no choice but to wait." Taina finally had some time where nothing was happening. She began to think about what had happened. 

'I met Robin. Then I was kidnapped on my way home. Robin tried to save me but, failed. Now I'm in a warehouse? There are at least five other people here... obviously more because I can hear them talking. Who are these people? What do they want with me? Is this some underground sex operation?' Taina thought. She began to panic at the thought of being sold and forced to be a sex slave. She took a breath and counted to ten. She was still panicked and found herself counting to ten several times before she was able to gather thoughts. 

'I was attacked by five men but kidnapped by four. The man with the duck mask was lying on the side of the street the last time I checked. Robin is probably interrogating him now. With any luck he'll lead them right to me. Wolf has a broken nose and Tiger is the one holding on to me. Who's this "boss guy"? They keep talking about him. They said he's looking for someone but, there's no way it's me. I've barely been in Gotham a week. On the bright side, Robin, Batman, and the police know I've been kidnapped. Hopefully they'll find me soon.' Taina heard a giggle and she turned her head towards it.

"Finally." muttered Tiger under his breath. 

"Boss, we found her." Wolf called out. She heard footsteps,

"Where is she?" a smooth yet, raspy voice said.

"She's right here." Taina was roughly forced to walk a few steps and then she felt herself get pushed from behind. She stumbled but was able to regain her footing. 

"There's no need to blindfold or gag her, boys. One way or the other she won't be able to tell anyone anything." The blind fold was harshly removed and the first thing Taina saw was Wolf looking down at her. There was a fair amount of blood on the front of his shirt. The next thing she noticed was about 20 people all wearing masks. The masks ranged from animal to alien to clown and it was quite scary to look at. Some of the masked people carried guns. The last thing Taina observed were two people. A man and a woman. The man was extremely pale with a few tattoos on his face, bright green hair, metal teeth, and was wearing an all black suit. The woman was also very pale, white blonde hair with the tips dyed blue on one half and pink on the other, bright red lipstick adorned her lips, and she was wearing jeans, a black top and black pumps. Both of their clothing appeared to be quite expensive. Wolf sharply ripped the duct tape off of Taina's mouth and she let out a hiss of pain.

"Asshole," Taina said as she glared at him. He took a threatening step towards her,

"What did you say?" Wolf growled.

"You heard me," Taina replied temporarily forgetting her precarious situation, "keep it up and I'll break more than just your nose." 

"You're telling me this little girl broke your nose?" the green haired man asked. Without waiting for a response he continued talking,

"Someone's missing. Where's Duck?" The four men who kidnapped Taina exchanged uncomfortable looks before Zebra spoke,

"We lost him." The green haired man casually took a few steps towards Zebra before suddenly grabbing him by his shirt.

"What do you mean "lost him"? You lose a pen not a person." the man yelled. 

"That girl snuck up on him and knocked him out. It's not my fault."

"You're right. It isn't. No matter, we have more important things to deal with" the man said. Taina moved as far away from the man as she could without drawing too much   
attention to herself. The man turned his attention to her. He studied her for a few moments.

"Baby, I think she's the one we've been looking for." the man said to the woman. The woman walked next to him and replied,

"I agree. There's something about her. She's just so innocent." the woman spoke in an accent that Taina couldn't quite place. She openly checked Taina out. Taina looked at the ground uncomfortably and felt herself blushing. 

"I'm not the one. I don't mean to be rude but, I don't even know who you are." Taina said.

"You must've heard of me. I'm what keeps the citizens of Gotham up at night, the boogey man under your bed, and Batman's worst nightmare. I'm... The Joker." the Joker said as he moved dramatically with each word. Taina's eyes widened in realization. She had heard of him. Everyone knew about him. He's Gotham City's most notorious criminal and Batman's biggest nemesis. 

"I can't be the person you're looking for. I don't even live in Gotham." Taina replied as her heart pounded in her chest, "This must be a mistake. You got the wrong girl." 

"You are exactly who we're looking for." the Joker said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harley Quinn." the woman as she approached Taina. Taina took a few steps back and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by her phone   
ringing. She almost pissed her pants as she jumped out of her skin in surprise. With everything going on, she had completely forgotten about her phone. Taina stood there unsure what to do.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Harley said as she tilted her head in confusion. Taina answered her phone. Joker quickly took it from her put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Taina said nervously.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!" Antonio roared. 

"Don't yell at me! I know I messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've just stayed home."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. She's with me now. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of her." Joker said before he hung up. He then casually threw the phone on the ground and took   
out a gun and shot it three times. The phone was broken and completely useless. It was silent for a brief moment.

"I can't wait to take her home with us! She's just so pretty." Harley gushed as she excitedly hugged Taina. Taina wriggled out of her grasp and moved away from her.

"Good job, boys. This is who I'm looking for. Finally!" Joker said to the men who kidnapped Taina before turning to Harley, "Grab the girl, Harley. There's much to be done." With a smile on her face, Harley grabbed Taina's arm and began to follow Joker. 

"I'm not going with you." Taina stated firmly as she ripped her arm away and took several steps back. 

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Harley said as her smile disappeared.

"I said no." Harley firmly grabbed the girl by her arm and began to drag her. Taina dug her feet into the ground. Harley tightly grabbed the girl's arm and refused to let go no matter how hard Taina fought against her.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! I said I'm not going. Leave me alone." Taina yelled as she struggled to free herself from the woman's iron grip. Harley was stronger than she looked and despite Taina's efforts, she managed to drag her outside to their white convertible. Taina was roughly thrown into the trunk of the car. A moment later, she heard the car start and felt it to start the move. The car ride was short and wild. Again, she felt herself being thrown with each wild turn. Suddenly the car stopped and Taina's head hit the inside of the trunk. She moaned in pain as a headache set in. The trunk opened and Taina was pulled out by Harley. Due to the lack of lighting, Taina couldn't see much. The little she did see was astonishing. A huge, white mansion with five steps leading to a thick mahogany wooden door stood in front of her. 

'Where is this place?' Taina frantically thought as she was led inside the mansion by an excited Harley.

"Welcome home!" Harley said once they were all inside. The inside of the mansion was beautiful. A tall, spiral staircase led to the second floor. The staircase had a burgundy carpet on it and the railings were gold and black. The floors were white marble and the walls were an off-white color. The room had no furniture in it but, there were four doors that led to different rooms. Taina was in awe. She had never been to such a beautiful house in her life. In shock, she allowed Harley and Joker to lead her upstairs. Upstairs they passed a few closed doors before they stopped at one. The door was white and the handle was gold. 

"This is your new bedroom." Joker said as he took out a gold key and unlocked the door. The room was big and had baby pink walls, a tan wood floor with a large, square rug the same color as the walls, and white furniture. There was a large canopy bed with a white and light pink bedspread. The canopy curtains were sheer pink and the bed had gold accents. In one corner was a big armoire. A large white and gold toy chest stood next to a closed door. Near the toy chest was a medium sized wooden table with matching chairs. In the corner opposite the armoire was a bookcase filled with a combination of books and stuffed animals. A window with a frilly, white curtain was next to the book case. On the other side of the book case was a white and gold vanity. The room was beautiful, but childish. 

"Isn't it pretty? Let me show you the bathroom." Harley said as she guided Taina to the door next to the toy chest. The bathroom had light pink walls and white tiled floors. All the bathroom appliances were rose gold. There was a standalone shower with frosted glass. Next to the shower was a big, square bath tub with a comfy, white chair next to it. In the far corner was the toilet. The sink was surrounded by a gold countertop with white cabinets and drawers. A large, circular mirror in a gold frame hung above the sink. In one corner stood a wicker, white dirty clothes basket. The bathroom was big enough for all three of them to stand in and still have plenty of room to walk. While the bathroom was more sophisticated looking than the bedroom, it was still too immature for Taina. 

"I don't understand. Why are doing all this?" Taina questioned as she looked around in awe.

"It's because you're our little girl." Harley replied as she cut the duct tape off of Taina's wrist with a pocket knife she had hidden in her bra. 

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're our daughter now." Joker said as he exited the bathroom. Taina followed him.

"Wait what? I'm not your daughter. I already have parents."

"We're your new parents now. We're adopting you."

"This isn't how adoption works! You don't kidnap people off the street and then go "we're your new family." That makes no sense. I don't want to be your daughter."

"It doesn't matter what you want. I'm your father and you'll do what I say." Joker replied as he took a threatening step towards her. 

"You're not my father. Never have been and never will be." Taina replied as she looked straight into his eyes. Sensing trouble Harley quickly intervened,

"Puddin', it's been a long night for her and everything's happening so fast. She just needs time to get used to everything. Let's talk about this some more in the morning." Harley said to Joker as she put a hand on his arm.

"I guess you're right", Joker responded as he nodded his head in agreement."We'll talk some more about this later." Joker and Harley started to leave the room.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Harley said before she closed the door and left. Taina laid down in the bed and cried herself to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taina felt someone gently shaking her awake. She snuggled further into her bed.

"It's time to wake up." her mom said in a soft tone. The tone was just as soft as her touch. 

'Why is my mom waking me up so early?' Taina thought as she ignored her mom.

"Sweetie, wake up. Your father and I have some things to discuss with you."

"Mom, just a few more minutes." Taina mumbled as she rolled her away from her mother's touch.

"Did you hear that, Puddin'? She called me mom." a familiar voice said. Taina immediately sat up. Harley Quinn was sitting on the bed looking at her with a bright smile on her face. Seated at the table was The Joker. He wore a dark purple suit that contrasted with his pale skin greatly. 

"Wait what? I di-" Taina started but was interrupted by Joker,

"We have some important things to talk about. I'm a very busy man so I'm going to make this as quick as possible. I have a list of rules for you to follow written out here. They're self-explanatory so I'm not going to bother to discuss them with you. We are going to talk about your role in our family. Starting with a new name." 

"Zanni. Your new name is Zanni." Harley cut in excitedly. "Do you like it? I picked it out just for you."

"What kind of name is Zanni? My name is Taina. That's what my mother named me and that's what it will be." Taina stated firmly. Harley frowned and replied

"I'm your mother. Forget about your old life because you have a new one now. The less you resist the easier this will be."

"You can go fuck yourself." Suddenly Joker smacked Taina across the face. 

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Joker scolded Taina. Taina moved away from Joker and stared at her bedspread. Tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. 

"It's best if you have a new name. It'll help you forget about your old life." Harley said as she tried to ease the tension in the room. Taina shook her head and protested,

"You've kidnapped me and taken me away from my life. The least you can do is let me keep my name." 

"No. Zanni is your new name. It's already been decided."

"If you let me keep my name, I'll call you mom." Taina bargained. She hoped by making some sort of agreement with them, things wouldn't be so bad. Without hesitation, Harley agreed. 

"You hear that, Puddin'? She's going to call me mom!"

"Yes, yes, I heard. Now let's move on. I'm a very busy man. As our daughter, you're expected to behave, follow our rules, and be a part of the family. Failure to do so and you'll be punished. You don't want to be punished. If you do as you're told and don't cause trouble -for us at least- you'll be rewarded." Joker said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are the rules?" Taina asked. She figured if she played along and earned their trust now, she'll have a better chance of escaping. 

"They're over there." Joker gestured to the table which had a piece of paper with writing on it. From where she sat, she couldn't identify what was written. "Any questions?"

"What about clothes and shoes? I doubt you have anything in my size."

"We'll go shopping. For now, you'll have to borrow some of mine." Harley replied with a smile. Taina eyed Harley and tried to imagine herself in her clothes. She couldn't. Harley wore a baby blue crop top, tight jean shorts, and blue pumps that matched her shirt. She looked like she was going to strip club. While Taina didn't judge Harley for her outfit, she decided she liked her style better. Harley was showing way too much skin for Taina's taste and she could only hope that whatever Harley made her wear was more modest. 

"Thanks."

"I have to leave now." Joker said as he patted Taina's head affectionately. He then proceeded to give Harley a deep, passionate kiss that made Taina look away uncomfortably. 

"It's just me and you now, Sweetie. Let's go get ready. There's much to do today." Harley said to Taina once Joker left. 

"I don't want to get up." Taina protested. With everything going on, she was not in the mood to go around and play "house" with Harley. Harley frowned.

"Come on. We have lots of things to do."

"Listen, I've had a really shitty night. I would like to be left alone, Harley."

"I know things are difficult for you but, things will get better, Zanni."

"I mean, Mom, I want to be left alone."

"Get up or I'll have to punish you." Harley sighed as she stood up. 

"Fine. I'll get up but, I won't be happy about it." Taina pouted as she stood up. This wasn't a battle worth fighting. She crossed her arms and gave Harley a dirty look. 

"Don't look like that, Sweetie. Today's going to be a fun day. Come on, it's time to get you washed up." Harley replied as she led the way to the bathroom. Taina noticed some clothes and a black towel on the counter. She walked over to them and was about to put them on when Harley stopped her,

"You should take a shower first." Nodding her head, Taina walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once the water reached her desired temperature, she turned and gave Harley a pointed look. 

"What?" Harley questioned.

"I can't take a shower with you in here."

"Sure you can."

"Yeah... But I need privacy."

"Alright. I'll leave but, you have ten minutes before I'm coming in here whether you're dressed or not. I'll be waiting in the other room. Yell if you need anything." Harley said before she left the room. As Taina undressed she thought to herself, 

'Thank God she left. I hope Robin finds me soon. I wonder how my family is. Mom must be so worried. Will I ever see her again?' Thoughts of her family and friends made her burst into tears. She stood there crying for a minute before she forced herself to wash herself up. Once she was finished taking her shower, she walked over to the counter and dried herself off. Then she started to get dressed. Taina put on a lacey red lingerie set and a matching black and pink crop top and yoga pants with purple socks. Everything but the socks were from Victoria's Secret. She just finished putting her hair into a bun when Harley burst into the room. 

"Knock, knock! You look so good. What's wrong?" Harley said as she took in Taina's appearance. Noticing her tear soaked face, Harley quickly rushed to her and gave her a hug. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Taina cried as she moved out of Harley's grasp. She sat down on the chair in the room and tried to pull herself together. She wiped the tears from her eyes and   
took a few deep breaths. Suddenly she stood up and walked out the room and muttered,

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." 

"Don't be sad, Sweetie. We're going to go shopping. It'll be so much fun. I know a few places where we can get some really nice clothes." Harley responded. She grabbed a medium sized, black Chanel purse that was on one of the chairs and walked to the door. Taina looked around the room in confusion as she tried to see if there was anything else she hadn't noticed. After a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly followed Harley. Now that it was daytime, Taina could take a better look at the mansion she was in. She was surprised to see a fairly tall, muscular man wearing a black suit holding a shotgun outside her door. He moved out of the way for Harley and her and began to follow them. Taina looked back at him nervously and he gave her a small smile. 

"Who is that guy?!" Taina whispered to Harley as she kept glancing back at the man nervously.

"He's your bodyguard, Bubbles. You should get to know him. You'll be spending a lot of time together." Harley responded as she gave Bubbles a bright smile. 

"Bodyguard?"

"Yup. We need someone to watch over you. It would be a shame if the damn Bat or that boy Robin got a hold of you."

'It wouldn't be a shame at all' Taina thought as she looked at Bubbles once more. He was about 6 feet tall, stocky, dark brown hair in a butch cut, and a neat beard that was about an inch long. He looked to about early to mid twenties and was quite attractive. Under normal circumstances, Tiana might have developed a crush on him. 

"Hi.... Bubbles." Taina said as she gave him a small wave.

"Hello, Zanni." Bubbles responded as he gave her a friendly wave. 

"My name is Taina."

"My mistake, Taina."

'He seems nice. I still have to be careful though. He works for Joker and Harley...'Taina thought as she walked down the same staircase. It was the same one she went up last night.   
The entrance room looked the same way it did last night.


End file.
